


Solitude

by RikaNonaka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Mother-Son Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaNonaka/pseuds/RikaNonaka
Summary: Emilie es la clase de persona que no tendría nada que envidiarle nada a nadie pero dentro de esa vida de lujos, tiene un gran secreto. Un encuentro con un misterioso joven le hará cambiar su modo de ver el mundo.





	Solitude

Emilie era de esa de chicas que no tenía nada que envidiarle a otras jóvenes de su edad, su padre era un empresario exitoso y bien acomodado en los altos puestos políticos, su madre una famosa artista que siempre estaba en la boca de los medios, ella una próxima modelo; sabía que quizá tenía una vida envidiable para una joven de tan solo 15 años pero si había algo que lamentaba en el fondo de su corazón es que no sentía que tuviera un solo amigo.

Si bien tampoco se llevaba mal con sus compañeros en la escuela o en sus clases extra, no tenía nada a lo cual considerar una verdadera amistad. Todos los días al subir a la limosina que su padre enviaba a recogerla podía ver los grupos de chicos que se reunían en la entrada del colegio y hablaban de sus planes para la tarde o para el fin de semana y, si se permitía ser honesta consigo misma, les envidiaba. Veía a sus compañeros organizar reuniones casi todos los días y aun así nunca la invitaban, había conseguido colarse un par de veces a esas salidas, solo para descubrir lo horrible que es estar solo en un lugar lleno de gente. Desde entonces había dejado de intentarlo.

Y no es que ella fuera alguna clase de prima dona que se la pasará molestando a los demás, al contrario, muchos decían que era la persona más amable que podían encontrar pero solo no encajaba, como si algo en ella no la dejará ser una chica normal y ella odiaba esa parte de ella. Se odiaba a sí misma por no poder encajar.

La cereza sobre el pastel ocurrió un día durante las últimas semanas de clases, el sol calentaba el pavimento de forma casi calcinante anunciando la inminente llegada del verano, solo un par de semanas más y los jóvenes serían libres de ir a donde fueran. Emilie estaba tan emocionada como sus compañeros, su padre habría prometido tomarse unos días del trabajo para llevarla a vacacionar y eso la emocionaba, estaba tan ocupada pensando en sí debería buscar su viejo traje de baño o pedirle a su padre que le comprará uno nuevo que no escuchó la conversación de sus compañeros hasta que estaba casi en la puerta del salón.

— Vamos, Gabriel será divertido. Todo el salón irá.

La chica se detuvo en seco. Gabriel Agreste debía ser uno de los chicos más reservados del salón, siempre ocupado. Sus padres eran personas humildes pero que habían hecho de todo para que su hijo fuera a la prestigiosa escuela en la que estaban, incluso Emilie sabía que si alguien le hacía una invitación al joven Agreste este desistiría de inmediato.

— Ya conseguí un trabajo para el verano — se excusó el joven —. No puedo dejar dicha responsabilidad solo para ir a divertirme una semana con mis compañeros de escuela. Ya los veo todos los días, creo que es suficiente.

Emilie sintió como si algo pesado y caliente hubiera caído en su estómago pero lo ignoró, tomo aire y se dispuso a entrar, después de todo no había razón para que se sintiera mal porque invitarán a una salida de que ella no estaba enterada, quizá alguien la invitaría más adelante.

— Buenos días — saludó sonriente mientras cruzaba la puerta —. ¿De qué hablan?

Gabriel de inmediato se giró a su asiento, era tan clásico de él, ni siquiera tenía la educación de regresarle los buenos días pero eso no le importaba mucho en realidad.

— Buenos días, Emilie — respondió su otro compañero —. No estábamos hablando de nada en realidad.

Emilie sintió una vez más esa pesadez en el estómago, sin darse cuenta miro a Gabriel y se encontró con su mirada aunque este la desvío de inmediato a la ventana a su derecha. Emilie pensó que había algo felino en su mirada pero eso no tenía interés para ella en esos momentos, sintió como, una vez más, la estaban dejando de lado.

Las clases empezaron y todo el día sus pensamientos rondaron en aquella conversación matutina entre sus compañeros, incluso se había atrevido durante el descanso a seguir a sus compañeras y sus pláticas aburridas sobre chicos y actores con tal de preguntarles lo que harían en vacaciones pero ninguna había dicho nada sobre un viaje en grupo.

Al final, la joven había terminado resignada. Quizá había imaginado la conversación. ¿Se estaría volviendo loca? De algo estaba segura, si alguien estaba organizando un viaje, nadie la quería en él. Ese pensamiento la hizo sentir esa caliente pesadez en el estómago. Salió con la mirada en el suelo y sus ojos cruzaron con una cabellera platinada que se alejaba caminando y una idea cruzó por su mente, corrió tanto como sus piernas lo permitían hasta que por fin alcanzó al dueño de aquella cabellera y lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo, para sobresalto de este.

— Agreste, tengo que preguntarte algo — exclamó tratando de recuperar el aliento.

El joven la miró como si la joven acabará de salir de la tierra y soló asintió a modo de respuesta, cosa que hizo sonreír a la chica, al menos la escucharía.

— ¿De qué estabas hablando en la mañana con Lemire en la mañana?

El chico la miró confundido como si no supiera de qué hablaba aunque pareció recordarlo con rapidez.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber? — Pregunto aun perplejo.

— Solo quiero saber — exigió la joven rubia con determinación.

Ambos chicos tuvieron una batalla de miradas que el chico terminó perdiendo y soltando un gran suspiro accedió a las demandas de la joven.

— Lemire me estaba contando que estaban organizando un viaje entre todos a una playa española, será solo una semana de las vacaciones y será algo así como un festejó de que terminarán las clases, me imagine que ya sabrías.

Emilie bajó la mirada confirmando sus miedos, una vez más estaba siendo hecha de lado, sintió las lágrimas amenazar con salir de sus ojos pero se negó a permitir que aquel joven la viera llorar.

— Ya veo, disculpa que te molestará — se disculpó intentando sonar lo más cortes posible, como cuando hacia cuando tenía que esconder sus emociones.

— No es molestia — contestó el chico dando media vuelta y retomando su camino.

— Agreste — lo llamó la joven pero su compañero no se detuvo — ¿No quisieras que te lleve?

El joven rechazó el ofrecimiento con una señal de despedida y dejó a la joven sola, de pie frente a la escuela sintiendo esa sensación pesada en su estómago. Subió al auto de su padre y miró por la ventana pensando en lo ocurrido, tratando de encontrar un nombre para aquello que sentía, aunque era bastante obvio que era.

Emilie estaba celosa. Celosa de Gabriel Agreste. Celosa del único chico en toda la escuela del que nadie podría envidiarle nada ¿Cómo era  posible que el chico más reservado de todo el salón se pudiera adaptar mejor que ella misma? Llegó a su casa y ni se molestó en comer algo, fue directo a su habitación y se arrojó a la cama. Pidió que nadie la molestara pero aun así se negaba a llorar, no le daría esa satisfacción a nadie. Ella no los consideraba sus amigos, así que no valían sus lágrimas. Así que se limitó a hacer lo que siempre hacía cuando se sentía así, quedarse dormida.

No sé dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormida pero estaba segura de que había escuchado algo como el aleteo de una mariposa, todo se puso muy oscuro y después muy brillante. Tan brillante que lastimaba sus ojos, se tallo los mismos pensando en que había sido aquello y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en su habitación. A su alrededor, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, solo había un enorme blanco que no proyectaba sombra alguna y una ligera neblina de olor dulce.

— ¿Hola? — Llamó pero parecía estar sola.

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo, de igual forma no sabía dónde estaba así que no podía perderse más. Empezaba a marearse cuando escuchó otra voz que la hizo dar un respingo, no se escuchaba lejos y parecía llamar a alguien. Corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitían y vislumbró una figura familiar a lo lejos.

Se detuvo de golpe al reconocer aquella espalda y hombros anchos, y se convenció a si misma que debía estar soñando. ¿De qué otra forma habría terminado en un lugar, que parecía salido de alguna fantasía, con Gabriel Agreste? Pero de igual forma, era mejor que estar sola. Odiaba estar sola.

Reanudó su carrera y se acercó al chico que aún le daba la espalda, pudo notar que lucía algo diferente, su cabello platinado no brillaba como siempre, lucía más colorido, dorado como su propio cabello y algo ondulado, aunque quizá era cosa de la iluminación. Eso no importaba.

— Agreste — lo llamó, tomándolo del brazo para llamar su atención.

Mas al girar el joven se dio cuenta de su error. El chico frente a ella no era Gabriel Agreste. Ahora que lo tenía de frente podía notar que era un poco más alto, su rostro le resultaba algo familiar pero no lograba adivinar de donde, sus ojos verde esmeralda le recordaban a los de su propia madre y su rostro en general, ¿el chico era tan pálido? Porque parecía que estaba viendo a un fantasma.

— Lo siento — se disculpó avergonzada —. Te confundí con alguien más.

El chico la miraba con la boca abierta y parecía haberse congelado ante la imagen, poniendo a la chica algo incomoda.

— ¿Hola? — Saludó pasando una mano frente a la cara del chico — ¿Estás bien?

El chico dio un respingo y su rostro adquirió un tono carmesí, ahora la chica estaba segura que el joven no era tan pálido como había sugerido su primera impresión, eso o podía cambiar de color tanto como un camaleón porque su rostro casi brillaba con el rojo de la sangre que se había acumulado bajo su piel.

— Lo siento — se disculpó el desconocido rascándose la nuca y bajando la mirada —, es que te pareces a alguien que yo conozco. ¿Sabes dónde estamos? ¿También a ti te atrapó el akuma?

— ¿Akuma?

— ¿No sabes lo que es un akuma?

Emilie negó con notoria confusión y de alguna forma perpleja, era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien que no parecía querer librarse de ella de inmediato y de alguna forma eso la intimidó.

— Bueno, creo que me iré por allá — dijo regresando sus pasos —. Suerte encontrando tu akuma.

Mas no había dado dos pasos cuando el chico la había detenido tomando su mano, la chica lo miró y este de inmediato alejó su mano, volviendo a sonrojarse.

— Lo siento, eso solo que yo… — tartamudeó el chico sin pensar muy bien en que es lo que quería decir —… me preguntaba. Si tú. No. Quiero decir. Esperaba poder pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo.

Emilie sintió sus ojos humedecerse, era la primera vez que alguien le decía que quería pasar tiempo con ella, la primera vez que alguien le pedía que no se fuera, pero quizá si lo hacía notar espantaría a aquel misterioso joven así que rápido talló sus ojos.

— Sí. Está bien — accedió sin pensarlo demasiado y ambos empezaron a caminar sin rumbo

No hablaron por un tiempo, pero de alguna manera para Emilie no era un silencio incomodo a los que estaba acostumbrada, había algo demasiado familiar en el joven que le hacía sentir como si lo conociera desde hace mucho, como si estuviera conectada al chico de alguna manera.

— Entonces, dices que me confundiste con alguien que conoces — soltó el chico de repente —. Ese alguien, ¿es tu novio?

— ¿Qué? Claro que no — refutó de inmediato —. De ninguna manera, él es la clase de persona que no te imaginas con novia.

El chico rió con fuerza, como si Emilie acabará de decir la cosa más graciosa del mundo aunque, pensó, quizá era porque él no conocía a Gabriel Agreste. Una persona tan reservada que no podría abrir su corazón a nadie.

— ¿Y cómo es ese “akuma” que buscas? — Preguntó después de un rato, no sabía porque pero era sencillo hablar con ese joven.

— Es como… — El chico meditó un momento antes de responder —…una mariposa negra, pero es muy peligrosa.

— ¿Y qué haremos si la encontramos?

El joven detuvo su camino con un claro conflicto, Emilie se preguntó si había dicho algo malo pero en realidad tenía curiosidad, al final el joven misterioso soltó un profundo suspiró y miro al suelo con una actitud de derrota.

— Tienes razón — respondió al fin, pero más como si se hablará a si mismo —. No puedo hacer nada. Plagg ni siquiera está conmigo y sin m’lady…

— Hey, tranquilo — dijo la chica acercándose para levantar su rostro para mostrarle su mejor sonrisa —. Ya verás que encontraremos la forma de salir de aquí y volverás con tus amigos.

Para sorpresa de Emilie, los ojos del chico se humedecieron al ver su sonrisa pero este secó sus lágrimas con rapidez y con clara vergüenza. Había algo en el chico que despertaba en ella un sentimiento que no había sentido antes en su vida, algo que la motivaba a querer consolarlo, a querer evitar todo daño que algo pudiera provocarle y, contra todo lo que le habían enseñado en su vida, abrazó al joven lo más firme que podía.

— Lo siento — se disculpó el chico.

— Deja de disculparte — contestó Emilie en un tono que le recordó al de su propia madre —. No has hecho nada malo, solo tranquilízate.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo con los pies extendidos, no dijeron una sola palabra pero Emilie había empezado a unir puntos.

— Dijiste que me parecía a alguien que conoces… — dijo después de un rato mientras miraba a la distancia.

— Mi madre — contestó el joven sin verla —. Hoy se cumple un año que ella…

Pero las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta con un nudo, aunque no era necesario decir más, el rostro contraído del joven explicaba todo por él. Emilie miró a la distancia pensando en las palabras correctas para decir pero no se le ocurría nada. Recordaba cuando había fallecido su abuela hacia unos años, nadie había dicho nada que le animará y sentía que la situación de aquel joven era peor.

— No creo que a tu madre le gustará verte así — dijo recordando una frase que le había dicho su padre.

— Lo sé — contestó simplemente el chico sin levantar la mirada.

Una vez más aquel instinto maternal nació en Emilie, no podía explicarse de donde salía pero la invadía cada vez con más fuerza.

— ¿Sabes? Yo nunca he tenido un amigo de verdad.

El chico la miró con sorpresa. Emilie se sonrojó. No sabía porque había dicho eso, ni siquiera tenía sentido decirlo en ese momento pero sintió que era algo que lo haría sentir mejor. De igual forma, ya era tarde para retractarse así que siguió hablando.

— Por años he tratado de adaptarme. De encajar. Aunque por más que lo intentó no puedo.

— ¿Alguna vez has intentado decírselo a alguien?

Emilie rió. El chico la miro confundido hasta que se dio cuenta que no era una risa divertida, en realidad las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, lloraba para ocultar el sentimiento que la agobiaba. Si se permitía ser sincera ni siquiera estaba segura porque se lo estaba diciendo a aquel misterioso joven.

— Creo que lo que intentó decir es — dijo secando las lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme —, es que entiendo que te debes sentir solo. A veces puedo estar rodeada de personas y aun así sentirme sola.

El chico la miró una vez más con sorpresa reflejada en el rostro y por alguna razón ella supo lo que estaba pensando. La entendía. Sabía de lo que hablaba y la comprendía. Eso la hizo sentir una calidez que nunca había sentido antes. Eso debía ser aquello que los demás llamaban amistad.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Preguntó la joven intentando cambiar de tema.

— Adrien — contestó el rubio con una sonrisa que la chica respondió.

— Mucho gusto, Adrien. Mi nombre es…

— Emilie — se adelantó el chico —. Lo sé.

La joven lo miró sorprendida y el joven pareció notar lo extraño de su declaración, puesto que se sonojó y rascó su nuca en señal de vergüenza. Emilie estaba por preguntarle cómo es que conocía su nombre cuando un torbellino de colores empezó a desvanecer la habitación alrededor de ellos. Emilie sintió miedo y se aferró al brazo de Adrien pero el chico sujetó sus manos con una sonrisa aún más amplia.

— Todo estará bien — la tranquilizó sonriendo —, pronto estarás de nuevo en casa. Estarás bien.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? — Cuestionó la chica sin poder evitar que su voz temblará de miedo — ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

El joven pareció sorprenderse con aquella pregunta pero de inmediato sonrió una vez más, parecía que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos una vez más, y asintió.

— Nos volveremos a ver — aseguró con un hilo de voz mientras aquel torbellino rojo y negro los envolvía —. Ten por seguro que será así.

Emilie trató de aferrarse a las manos del chico lo más que pudo pero en algún momento dejo de sentirlas. La luz era tan brillante que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos y podía sentir que en aquella confusión y le costaba respirar, estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando todo acabó.

Abrió los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire tras otra de forma agitada. De nuevo estaba en su habitación. Se preguntó cómo había sucedido aquello. ¿Había sido todo un sueño? Miro al suelo con un poco de decepción pero no había otra explicación. Estaba a punto de llorar, lo sabía, llevó una mano a su boca tratando de contenerse cuando aquel aroma envolvió sus sentidos y detuvo el llanto. Le costó un momento detectar que el aroma provenía de su propia mano.

Era una fragancia. Dulce. Algo madura para un chico pero no había duda que solo podía provenir de sostener la mano de aquel misterioso joven. Era la prueba que necesitaba. Dos pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza. Las limpió rápidamente con su otra mano mientras volvía a inhalar aquel aroma tratando de descifrarlo. En definitiva era algo dulce combinado con alguna clase de madera.

Miro alrededor como si quiera encontrar cualquier otro indicio de que aquello no había sido solo un sueño pero todo permanecía igual. Soltó un suspiro profundo y recordó las últimas palabras del chico, la promesa de que se volverían a ver, y sonrió. Miró el cielo por la ventana con una renovada alegría que no sentía en mucho tiempo abrió la ventana para dejar entrar una brisa refrescante en su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama mirando los doseles de la misma, recordando aquellos ojos verdes, aquella dulce sonrisa y aquella promesa de volverse a encontrar; y de alguna forma inexplicable supo que era verdad.

Su estómago rugió recordándole que no había comido nada en toda la tarde y decidió bajar a buscar algo de comer en la cocina y dejo de pensar en aquel encuentro que pronto, con el tiempo, se fue borrando de su memoria, aunque algo se conservó de el por mucho más tiempo.

Habían pasado 10 largos años de aquel encuentro, en la memoria de Emilie no quedaba rastro de él pero aun así, la joven ya no se sentía sola y tenía el presentimiento de que nunca más volvería a sentir así. En esos momentos, la soledad era lo último que le preocupaba.

Entró a la sala de la obstetra con su enorme barriga que le hacía difícil caminar y se sentó en la camilla de examinación. La doctora ya le esperaba y con usual rutina comenzó su examen.

— Parece que todo está en orden, señora Agreste — le anunció con una sonrisa la doctora cuando terminó el examen — ¿Dónde está su esposo el día de hoy?

— Trabajando, como siempre — respondió la futura madre con una divertida mueca —. Quiere tener todo listo para cuando nazca el bebé y quiere hacerlo todo el mismo.

Las dos mujeres rieron divertidas mientras la joven se ponía de pie con cierta dificultad.

— ¿Ya han pensado en un nombre? — Preguntó de forma indiscreta la doctora mientras ayudaba a su paciente a ponerse de pie.

— Gabriel dice que con que nazca sano es suficiente para él — respondió la joven con otra mueca que causó la risa de la doctora.

— Como siempre, te deja el trabajo difícil.

Las mujeres compartieron otra risa que tuvieron que detener a causa de la falta de aire.

— He pensado en un nombre — dijo la futura madre —, pero aún no le comento nada a Gabriel. Vino a mi cuando estaba en el departamento de perfumería buscando un regalo para Gabriel por su cumpleaños y mientras examinaba muestras hubo este aroma que me llenó de nostalgia y entonces, creo que lo supe.

La futura madre acariciaba su abdomen mientras hablaba de aquella anécdota, recordando aquel aroma que obvio había terminado comprando.

— Suena a que será un nombre muy lindo — respondió la doctora, sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos.

— Quizá sea algo tonto — replicó la joven con una risa nerviosa —. Suena extraño decirlo en voz alta. Como si fuera la memoria de un sueño.

Las mujeres se despidieron con un abrazo mientras la joven se alejó camino a la limosina que la esperaba en la salida, regresando sus pensamientos a aquella fragancia que guardaba en una gaveta esperando el cumpleaños de su esposo. Toda su vida estaba de cabeza desde que había descubierto que estaba embarazada así que se tomó un momento para dar un respiro, miró su abultada barriga pensando que en algunas semanas podría al fin conocer a aquella personita que moría por ansias de ver por primera vez. Su pequeño Adrien. No cabía duda que era un lindo nombre.


End file.
